


Getting Married Today

by Pjkid



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Also idk why the layout looks like that, Also solid company reference, F/F, Fluff, HEAVILY inspired by Friends, Humor, M/M, its not angsty at all I swear, marvin and whizzer get married, marvin is a big ol baby, sorry I wrote this at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjkid/pseuds/Pjkid
Summary: It’s Whizzer and Marvin's wedding! All is well until Marvin gets cold feet and runs off, leaving Whizzer alone.





	Getting Married Today

**Author's Note:**

> So I was mad sweepy when I wrote this so sorry if its whack

Today was Whizzer's wedding day. He was thrilled. Never in all his 30 years of living did he think he would anticipate it so heavily. He could barely sleep that night thinking of all the things he will finally be able to experience at his own wedding instead of the numbers of tacky weddings he had been where he had stood to the side waiting to partake in the open bar. Whizzer was admittedly most excited for the breaking of the glass, a tradition he had always been fond of. Although neither him nor Marvin were very religious they still wanted to pay homage to their heritage with the traditions they admired.

  
Whizzer didn’t really know why he was so fascinated with the breaking of the glass but every time he saw this display his heart would swell just a little. Maybe the hopeless romantic side of him was excited about the idea of everyone shouting “Mazel Tov!” In unison and truly all supporting his and Marvin's love. Or maybe he was excited to see Marvin display some force as a newly married man, it was a toss up. All these ideas lead Whizzer to think about if Marvin was feeling the same when he woke up.

••••••••

  
Today was Marvin's wedding day. He was mortified. It all hit him when they were leaving the rehearsal dinner when Cordelia came to pull Whizzer into her car, as her and Charlotte insisted the two grooms be apart before the wedding, she said, “Aw soon enough you two will be the happy little Gershwin family!”

The Gershwin family...

The Gershwins...

THE GERSHWINS?!

There was no way in hell Marvin could let that happen! Panic rushed over his body and when Charlotte went to go shower in the morning he scribbled a quick note, and ran the first place his feet took him.

  
••••••••

  
The second Charlotte discovered the note she went to her wife for help, hoping this was a sick practical joke Marvin was playing...for the first time since she met him.  
  
She knocked eagerly on the door crinkling the edges of the paper nervously. The door opened and...Whizzer...of course the only time Whizzer opens the door was this exact moment.

“Oh god you look terrible!” was the first thing to fly out of his mouth, maybe she should just let him be stranded at the alter. “Something went wrong, didn’t it? Don’t tell me the florist never fixed her mistake and all we have is white roses!” The shear terror that painted his face from a hypothetical situation made her feel even more heartbroken about the idea of Marvin not showing.  
  
“Erm...no nothing like that, listen where’s Cordelia 'cause I-“ 

"What’s that?” He cut off her sentence pointing to the note in her hand. “Can’t you text Cordelia, a love note seems pretty 3rd grade to hand write a deliver it.”

He snorted teasingly attempting to snatch it out of her hands. Charlotte attempted to dodge but he was to fast for her, damn his baseball reflexes.

“Whizz I really don’t think you want-“

Yet again she wasn’t aloud to finish cause he turned his back on her in order to peacefully read the note.

“Charlotte, tell Whizzer I love him but I can’t do this  
-Marvin”  
  
That's all it said. Whizzer was suspiciously quiet, crumpling the note in his hand. “Kiddo, I'm so sorry,” was all Charlotte could muster up, fully expecting to have to console a sobbing groom. But instead when she caught a glimpse of his face it was dry, and burning with anger.

“That old bitch is not taking my day away."

  
••••••••

  
Marvin sat on the bleachers in the baseball field watching the fog exit his mouth whenever he let out a long sigh from dwelling in his angst for to long. He doesn’t even remember deciding to come here, its just where his feet lead him. He sat in the same seat he did when he had first seen Whizzer again after two years, he looked so good. At that moment Marvins dull life he had been living without Whizzer was suddenly lit up when he stepped foot on the grass.

He twisted his tie in his hand, the same one he had picked out for Jasons Bat Mitzvah just to show Whizzer that he did in fact have some taste. Why did his conscious lead him here, to a place that made him feel so incredibly guilty? He let out yet an other sigh when he heard familiar crunches of grass coming closer to him. Marvin stared at the ground, until a pair of obnoxiously clean white sneakers came into view, he would recognize that obnoxious color anywhere.

“How’d you find me?” Marvin spoke not breaking his gaze from the concrete.

“Marv, your sentimental ass couldn’t have made it easier to find you,” Whizzer huffed as he sat down next to his fiancée. Marvin let out a small laugh not able to look at Whizzer, too ashamed and scared.

Whizzer broke the silence stuffing his hands in what Marvin could tell was his favorite red hoodie that Whizzer loved to steal. “So what, you decide I'm not pretty enough for you anymore?” He was only half joking.

Marvin scoffed, leaning back. “You are the most gorgeous human on this planet, even if your insides are a little rotten from all the mean shit you’ve said to me.” Marvin was met with a shove that he could tell was lighthearted, it made him smile. “That's the reason I can't marry you,Whizz.”

He took a sharp inhale, well aware of the tingling sensation he felt in his nose alerting him of tears beginning to well up in his eyes. “If we were to be married that would make us the Gershwins, and the Gershwins don’t have loving successful marriages. My mother has been married 6 times, my father never even tried to love my mother, let alone any other woman, and then there's me...with one failed marriage under my belt, and I love you too much for you to be the second.” The idea of that even made Marvins throat sore when he said it out loud.

Whizzer grabbed Marvins shoulders and forced him to look him in the eyes. “You are so dumb sometimes it hurts to hear you speak.” Whizzer huffed. “Your mom is a gold digger who switches from man to man when she runs out of money, your dad is a stone-cold douche who only talks to you on the first day of Hannukah, and news flash Marv, your last marriage didn’t last because you are fucking gay!” He let go of Marvin when he was sure he wasn’t gonna look away from him. “Most importantly you are also gonna be a Brown! All my siblings are married with 8 kids each, while my parents probably still bang twice a week, so if we are bringing up family marriage history mine balances it out.” Whizzer assured him, lovingly placing his hands on Marvin's knees. “You are an amazing father, an incredible lover and now you’re gonna be an even better husband, I wanna live the life where you come in saying ‘honey I'm home!’ and I'm off doing something, and looking amazing while I do it might I add.”

Marvin laughed and roll his eyes, the picture looking absolutely perfect in his head.

“But we won’t be able to do that if you don’t get your ass back home to get ready!” Whizzer huffed, pulling Marvin and dragging him back home.

Suddenly Marvin was thrilled to be getting married.

  
••••••••

  
Standing at the alter waiting for his future husband to waltz down the aisle felt right, the only thing he felt nervous about was if he was going to immediately start crying when he saw how handsome Whizzer looked. The answer was yes cause when saw Whizzer walking toward him,with his parents escorting him, and he was dressed in an all white suit safe for the red rose pinned to the lapel of his suit, and the red tie, in stark contrast to Marvin's all black attire with red accents, Marvin had to bite his lip to keep from crying like an actual baby.

They stood side by side under the chuppah adorned with delicate white fabric, it was fairly obvious that Whizzer did all of the planning. Cordelia and Trina stood in their matching red dresses on Whizzer's side while Charlotte and Mendel stood next to Marvin, and Jason delivered the rings “perfectly” in the words of Marvin and Whizzer, but they are probably more biased towards their son. At Marvin's first wedding the vows scathed across his tongue, but this time around they left his mouth almost eagerly.  
Then came the breaking of the glass. Whizzer and Marvin squeezed each other’s hands looking into each others eyes with joy that rivaled a child when getting ice cream. Marvin sucked in a breathe and stomped on the glass with all his might, and topped it off with kissing Whizzer, his now husband, with every once of passion he had in his body while everyone around them rejoiced, screaming, “Mazel Tov!”


End file.
